


A Softer Geography

by handdrawnisopach



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Choking, Collars, Committed Relationship, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Do not take advice from fanfic, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RACK not SSC, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, chemical play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handdrawnisopach/pseuds/handdrawnisopach
Summary: The smutty parts from "A Geography to Inhabit in Need" re-written as consensual, kinky PWPs
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is some of the smutty bits from my very dark JanObi story re-written as kinky, fluffy, fun smut. Assume the following:  
> 1) Jango calls Obi-Wan 'Ben'.  
> 2) Obi-Wan has access to the Force and therefore can only be voluntarily helpless and knows where Jango is at all times if he's nearby.  
> 3) Jango and Obi-Wan have discussed boundaries, limits, and preferences several times over the years and before major scenes.  
> 4) Jango is a loving sadist, Obi-Wan is a sassy masochist, and they are happily mando married.  
> 

The place Jango had chosen for their much delayed honeymoon was a small, forested moon that had no name, just the number the mining company that had accidentally sterilized it used on their tax forms. There had been some kind of initiative from a Core world to rebuild the planet’s ecosystem. However, the money had run out before they’d established more than a basic boreal forest system with limited insect life and even more limited fauna. Jango had stumbled across it by accident when Boba had gotten space-sick as a toddler.

The weather was surprisingly temperate year round on the equator, and a few strategically placed jammers easily concealed the Slave I’s presence from all but the most powerful scanners. It was beautiful, secure, and most importantly private while still being able to access the holonet.

Jango landed the ship in the clearing he used to bring Boba to when they went camping. Up the hill, behind a small waterfall, was a large, dry cave that was ideal for sleeping comfortably. By some fluke of the geothermal gradient affecting the artisanal spring that was the source, the waterfall was always lukewarm even in the winter. Fully armored and armed, Jango scouted the area confirming that various traps and sensors he’d left behind were still in place and the supplies he’d left in the cave were undisturbed. Everything was as he’d left it over a year ago. Then he unloaded the supplies he’d need for the next month.

Confident that his temporary home was secured, Jango returned to the ship and went to medbay to load up a hypospray with vitamin solution. Ben was fast asleep in their bunk and growled when Jango injected him in the ass with his daily dose of supplemental nutrition.

“Morning,  _ cyare _ ,” Jango murmured, setting the hypospray gun to the side and ruffling the short, red hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I should have gotten the ident code of the speeder that ran me over.” Ben stretched, eeling across the mattress to lean into Jango. Jango chuckled and indulged him with a squeeze to the back of the neck. His Jedi shuddered, pushing up into the touch. “Well, where are we?”

“This place doesn’t have a name, just a reference number and coordinates.” Jango slid his hand down tugging at the blanket until his lover let it go. The bacta gel had done its job leaving only the shadow of bruises on the milky, freckled splattered skin. Jango rubbed his fingers across his lover’s chest admiring the flush left behind by the rough material. He pinched one small, pink nipple hard enough to draw a gasp.

“On your back,” Jango ordered, ignoring the heat stirring in his own belly.

Ben obediently dropped the blanket and settled back onto it. “Can I ask…”

Jango cut him off with a kiss. “ _ Ne'johaa _ .” Mouth shut and pretty, blue eyes wide, Ben nodded at him to continue. “ You promised me we could speak a real language while we were here.”

In  _ Mando’a _ that would always make him sound like he’d been born a few kliks from the palace in Sundari, Ben replied, “I did. So what’s the plan, my dear?”

“Come on. I’ve got boots for you.” Jango left his lover the blanket since he didn’t feel like giving him clothes yet, and the weather outside was better described as temperate than warm. Still, Ben paused on the ramp of the Slave I, blinking in the golden sunlight. He tipped his face up towards the turquoise sky with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth as the brassy undertone of his red hair shown through.

As content as a lounging tooka, he said, “It’s beautiful here.”

Jango smiled, unable to help himself. He was happy his lover was enjoying his gift and resisted the urge to scoop him up to show him the rest more quickly. “There’s more. Come with me.”

Holding the blanket closed over his chest, Ben took Jango’s proffered hand. Jango led him down the path worn into the moss from the tread of boots to their campsite. He took the blanket and boots from Ben and urged him under the waterfall to wash off the last of the sour smell of travel sweat. Settling himself on one of the camp stools, Jango folded the blanket and set it in front of the stool. Then he went over to the armor rack he’d cobbled together with Boba as a project between hunts. He took off his helmet and gauntlets and set them on the rack. After a moment’s consideration, he left the rest of his  _ beskar’gam _ on.

Throwing some dehydrated rations into the pot on the small cooking stove with some water from his canteen, Jango took the time to check the water filtration unit was pumping properly before settling on the camp stool to watch his lover.

Lukewarm ran over pale skin that looked creamy in the natural light. Ben cupped water with his hands where the falling stream didn’t reach. The crystalline droplets glistened in the sunlight as he scrubbed with his knuckles as eager to rid himself of the mustiness of recycled air. When he stepped out of the water, he scraped his hands down his limbs and chest to dry himself. His wet hair was darker almost the color of fresh blood.

“Come here,” Jango ordered when Ben finished by ruffling his wet hair. He held out a hand as the man padded over to him. Jango guided his lover down until he was kneeling on the pad of blankets between Jango’s knees. Cradling the handsome face between his palms, Jango rubbed his thumb over the edge of one too prominent cheekbone fondly. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Ben’s. Ben kissed back softly, letting out a happy sigh.

Jango let himself luxuriate in the sensation of trading gentle kisses with no intent except enjoying how it made his lips tingle. When he pulled back to catch his breath, Ben licked at his lips nervously. “Shh,” Jango murmured, moving his hand so he could stroke his lover’s short hair. “You can relax, sweetheart. If I want something else, I’ll tell you. Just sit there and look pretty for me right now.” The  _ Mando’a _ came more easily to his tongue than basic ever had, and Ben understood the words. Then he let himself touch like he rarely had the time to.

His lover had scars to rival Jango’s own. Most were ropey and keloided showing they’d healed on the move without the aid of bacta. There were some smooth patches similar to the skin around them but hairless and smoother, remnants of injuries severe enough to require a bacta tank. None of his Jedi’s fingers was straight, and his toes and feet were even worse. Jango chuckled as he ran his thumbs down either side of his Jedi’s nose which, somehow, had no sign of past breakage. “I think you’ve lived harder than I have, sweetheart.” He touched the strange, raised scarring just visible under his Ben’s newly short hair. It made a ring from just above his forehead, paralleling his hairline before continuing down behind his ears and under his jaw.

His Jedi flinched out of Jango’s grip. Jango leaned back and held his hands out so Ben could see them. “Sorry. You okay?”

“Yes,” Ben said, settling back in place and leaning his head against Jango’s knee. “You just startled me. Hair, please.”

Obediently, Jango went back to petting his lover’s hair. “So, I packed everything, but I’d thought I’d leave it up to you how you wanted to inaugurate our new home.”

Ben hummed thoughtfully as he ran his fingers up and down Jango’s greaves. “I think I’d like to be your naughty Jedi prize again and spend some time choking on your cock as a reminder of why you keep me around.”

“Hmm, yeah, I could go for that,” Jango rumbled, scritching his nail’s gently against Ben’s scalp. “You want to bother with a gag or no?”

“Well, if I’m your prize, you can’t trust me without one.” Ben smirked up at him, flicking a teasing tongue over his plump, pink lips. He knew how much Jango enjoyed seeing his mouth stretched around a gag, preferably one with a hole big enough for Jango’s cock.

Ducking down, Jango stole a kiss. “I adore you,” he murmured. “Give me a ‘no’ and a ‘slow down’ in that order please.” Ben obediently hit Jango with the telepathetic cues that would stop and deescalate a scene. “Perfect, sweetheart. Ready to start?”

Ben slumped down sloppily, curling in on himself in the way he knew Jango hated. “Go ahead, my dear.”

Jango sighed theatrically. “If you can’t remember your place,  _ jetii _ , I’m going to have to remind you.” He stood up, ignoring Ben’s mockingly wide eyes, and picked through the supplies he’d brought from the ship. He lifted out the durasteel cuffs and the wide, heavy leatheris collar that had come with the other supplies. Ben wasn’t able to completely muffle his sharp inhale of excitement. Hiding his smile, Jango turned back to his kneeling lover. “This should help. Lift your chin.”

The collar was wide enough it covered Ben’s entire neck coming to a point at the front and tipped with durasteel. If Ben did manage to drop his chin despite the high top lip of the collar, the durasteel point would dig painfully into his chest. That would help remedy the defeated slump which his lover too often defaulted to.

There was a ring half-way up the collar in the perfect position to clip the chain of the cuffs. Jango stretched out Ben’s arms for him before putting on the cuffs, working the muscles so they wouldn’t cramp too soon. Then he locked Ben’s wrists into place and clipped the chain to the ring of the collar. It pulled Ben’s hands up near his face. Jango liked seeing Ben’s arms bent up in front of him like he was about to rest his chin on his fists. There was something charming about the position that made it distinct from the times Jango restrained his merchandise.

“That’s better.” Jango ran careful fingers around the bottom edge of the collar to check how much it dug in with the added weight of cuffs. “Stand up.” He kept his hands under his lover’s elbows to keep the taller man steady. “Your knees aren’t in much better shape than mine,” he said conversationally as he led Ben over to the low bed. “So I’m going to give you a choice. You can sit on the bed and suck me, or you can lay on the floor while I fuck you.”

Ben gave him a gentle, mental prod of amusement at the ersatz choice as he settled comfortably on the bed. Jango pulled the rubber covered ring and attached straps out of the pouch he’d slipped it into while retrieving the collar and cuffs. “Open your mouth,” he ordered, checking the straps were in order. Ben hesitated only parting his lips. Just enough Jango couldn’t accuse him of keeping his mouth shut, playing the part of nervous, celibate monk. “This is to help you,” Jango informed him. “I’m going to choke you on my cock. But you’re not well trained enough I trust you not to fuck up and bite me.” Displaying the ring gag, a comfortable model with plenty of soft rubber and padding, Jango continued, “This way I don’t have to do something...permanent.” He made sure to add an appropriately villainous sneer.

Ben rolled his eyes at Jango hamming it up but opened his mouth wider and let Jango slip the rubber-covered ring behind his teeth. Jango buckled the straps in place tight enough to be secure but not painfully so. “There. Stars, you’re a pretty thing when you want cock.” His lover’s tongue, pink, wet, and so vulnerably exposed, traced the ring while Jango watched. He licked his own lips, reaching for the fasteners on his groin plate.

Ben’s mouth was just as hot and soft as Jango remembered. If there was none of that sweet suction Ben normally employed, Jango’s ability to sheath himself to the hilt without having to figure out timing made up for it. He put his hands on the back of his Ben’s head to keep him still, thinking wistfully of the long hair Ben had used to favor, and closed his eyes.

There was a wet, pathetic noise as he shifted his stance. He cut it off by pushing deeper until he felt the fluttery press of Ben’s throat. The little bastard didn’t seem to have a gag reflex to speak of. Holding his lover in place with one hand, Jango rubbed Ben’s short fuzz of hair with the other as he breathed hard through his nose to keep himself under control. He kept his thrusts short just teasing the tight heat of Ben’s throat. When there was a sudden clenching and a buck, Jango slammed forward holding Ben’s face to his stomach. A moan slipped out as Ben frantically swallowed around the cock choking him, reflexively trying to clear his airway. Jango could feel the ring moving just slightly as teeth dug into it. Nails scraped against his flightsuit occasionally catching on a sliver of bare skin where the fabric gaped where Jango had undone only enough of the closures to get his cock out.

Jango waited until he felt the tug in his chest that meant ‘back off’. He pulled back far enough the head of his cock rested his Jedi’s writhing tongue waiting to see if Ben needed him to slow down further. Ben gasped in air and coughed, struggling to close his jaw and swallow properly. The movement felt good, and the view of the tears leaking from the corners of frantic blue eyes wasn’t bad either. Jango smoothed a thumb along a tear track and wiped the water away. “Shh. Deep breath.” His lover’s eyes went even glassier as Ben pushed his head into Jango’s hands begging for more.

Every time Jango forced his head down, Ben jerked and shivered. At first Jango thought it was just in response to having his air cut off, but then he noticed the soft, pink head jutting up from between Ben’s pale thighs when he pulled back to let the other man breathe. It didn’t always happen, but Ben was apparently in the mood today. “Ah, sweetheart, do you like it when I choke you?” Jango stroked Ben’s hair in praise. “Such a good boy.”

Stepping back, Jango let his cock fall out of Ben’s mouth. A quiet, despairing whine from his lover made him hum soothing. “Come on. Put that pert ass of yours on the edge of the mattress, sweetheart.” Ben wiggled forward at Jango’s urging. Spit was trickling down his prettily flushed face since the gag made it hard to swallow. Careful of bare toes, Jango used his booted foot to gently urge Ben to spread his legs. Then he shuffled forward pressing the plate over his knee to his lover’s hard cock. “There you go, sweetheart. Something to rub yourself against while I finish up with your mouth.” The pink flush on Ben’s cheeks darkened to red.

Jango slid his cock back into Ben’s mouth and started rolling his hips like he was working himself with a toy. Ben could handle it, was enjoying it from the way he moaned around the intrusion. As Jango held Ben’s head still, his lover’s hips were moving, trying to rub his cock against Jango’s armor. Though Jango had purposely set his leg far enough back there was no way to get satisfying pressure from the durasteel plate.

Watching Ben struggle to rub himself against Jango’s leg only to ram Jango’s cock further down his own throat was enough to push Jango over the edge. He ended up hunched over his lover running his hands over shaking shoulders as he emptied himself down the raw throat. “Stars, you’re a pretty. Easy now. You’re such a good, sweet boy.” Jango shuddered as his Jedi tongued at his softening cock whining when Jango pushed his head back. “Shh, easy, sweetheart.”

Shakily, Jango groped around and found the edge of a towel which he used to clean the mess off Ben’s mouth as best he could. The collar kept his lover from ducking in embarrassment as Jango smiled down at him. “You did good, sweetheart,” Jango assured him, settling stiffly on the edge of the mattress himself since his knees were starting to shake. “Here. Get my hand wet.”

Jango pressed his palm over Ben’s gagged mouth nodding in approval when he felt the wet drag of a tongue. “Thank you sweetheart.” He spit into his hand as well to make sure there was enough lubricant before he wrapped his hand around Ben’s cock. It was a rough and ready handjob, poorly coordinated and probably a bit uncomfortable. Especially when Jango made sure to pull his hand away right as Ben gasped and clenched his abs, leaving his cock to twitch pathetically, desperate for more touch, while pearly fluid splattered the floor.

Ben looked down at the mess awkwardly unable to lower his chin. Then his eyes welled over with a raw noise made wordless by the gag still holding his teeth open. Jango hauled Ben into his lap even as he demanded, “Status?” Ben’s mental touch was reassuring with a light tug in Jango’s chest to let him know to give his lover a moment. “Reassurance?” Jango asked more calmly. Ben nodded into his neck.

“Shh. Don’t cry. That's a mess we can clean up. Hush now. You did well. You’re a good boy.” Jango rocked Ben slowly hushing and reassuring him he was good, beautiful, and sweet.

When the whining noises settled into softer gasps, Jango unbuckled the gag and gently removed the ring from between his Jedi’s clenched teeth. “Don’t speak, sweetheart. Your head is still floating. Breathe for me.” There was a ragged, wet gasp followed by a second steadier inhale. “Good, sweetheart. You’re doing beautifully. Only one last thing.” Ben stared up at him with tear-reddened eyes. “You made a mess of our floor. Do you want to clean it up? You don’t have to.”

Ben nodded happily and wiggled out of Jango’s lap to kneel on the floor. Since his hands were still bound at his neck, he had to shuffle over to the streaks of wetness on his knees. Then he settled back on his heels before very careful bending down until he could press his hands against the floor. With his hands chained in place, it looked like a genuflection. Jango licked his lips, cupping himself regretfully, as he watched his lover delicately lap up the smears of his own spend off the smooth, gray stone, leaving slightly darker patches behind.

When the last splatter was gone, Jango tugged Ben over to kneel between his legs. He unhooked and removed the cuffs but left the collar for the moment. Taking his lover’s wrists one at a time, Jango manipulated and rubbed the joint checking for damage. There was some minor bruising but not enough to warrant bacta.

“Get up on the bed now,” Jango murmured. “Do you want your collar off?”

“Yes, please,” Ben rasped. “I hate this one.”

Jango helped his lover up onto the mattress and started working the buckles loose. “I know, but it does such nice things to your posture. Thank you for wearing it for me.” He lifted the leatheris away and pressed a quick kiss to the reddened corner of Ben’s jaw. Ben turned to catch Jango’s second kiss with his lips. “I’ll get you something to drink while I throw together dinner. You okay with that?”

“Just stay where I can see you, please,” Ben said snuggling under a blanket.

Once Ben had been tucked in with his first after-action water pouch, Jango went to the armor rack and finished removing the rest of his plate and his weapons. He stripped off his flightsuit as well and used the damp cleaning wipes on himself before changing into a soft shirt and loose, draw-tie pants. The rations he’d left to heat and hydrate had turned into a simple tiingilar, spicy stew. With a handful of plain ration crackers, it would make a solid latemeal.

Jango filled the dip on the beaten metal camp tray with stew then added the crackers and a hydration pack plus a pouch of filtered water. He selected a bent spoon from the limited utensils and carried his prize over to his Jedi. “Hey sweetheart,” he murmured sitting on the edge of the bed, “time to eat. It’s not as good as home, but I’ll go hunting tomorrow.”

“One spoon?” Ben asked accepting a hydration pack and other water pouch.

“I was hoping you’d indulge me a little more?” Jango asked ready to hand over the tray if Ben wasn’t interested.

Ben gathered up some pillows to prop himself up into a comfortable sitting position. “Don’t you dare put that down, Jango. Come here and provide for me!”

Jango rolled his eyes at the laughter in his lover’s voice, but it was still satisfying when Ben parted his lips willingly and let Jango feed him spoonfuls of stew and crackers. After he was finished, Ben grabbed the collar of Jango’s shirt and pulled him in for a long, filthy kiss. “I adore you as well, my Mand’alor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jango was whistling as he made his way back to camp. He had a brace of tooka-sized herbivores slung over his shoulder. The spoils of his afternoon hunt would go well with the block of dry, packed mixed grains and vegetables he’d left boiling. His Ben preferred vegetable rations, but he never turned up his nose at one of Jango’s kills roasted and coated in chili oil and spices.

Slinging the carcasses up on the small frame set up beside the Slave I, so the smell of blood and offal wouldn’t draw any predators closer to camp, Jango pulled out the knife from his boot and started skinning and dressing latemeal. They’d take a few hours to finish cooking. It gave Jango plenty of time to coax Ben away from his holonovel to go for a swim. Two days ago, Ben had Jango fuck him from behind while they laid on a sunwarmed boulder to dry off. Ben had a black mark on the back of his neck from Jango’s bite. He’d come only seconds after Jango sank his teeth into the soft skin.  Jango breathed out as his cock shifted uncomfortably against his armor. Hopefully, Ben would be amenable to repeat performance.

Buoyed by the cheerful thought, Jango finished rinsing off the dressed carcasesses, his knife, and his gauntlets using the hose from the Slave I. With a carcass in each hand to keep them clean, he made his way up the path behind the waterfall.

In cheerful  _ Mando’a _ , he called, “I’m back with latemeal.” The camp was tidied, and Ben was nowhere in sight. Jango wasn’t particularly worried. Ben had wanted to put a few loads of laundry through the sonic cleaner on the Slave I. The pile of folded blankets on their bed and the missing crate full of dirty clothes was a fairly obvious indication of where Ben had gone.

Jango prepped the carcasses and slid them into the heating unit to roast. Lifting the lid of the pot onto top the unit he checked the grains and vegetables were rehydrating as expected. Latemeal sorted, he moved on to his daily check of the water filtration unit and associated plumbing.

Ben was still gone when Jango finished. Jango was starting to get that gnawing feeling in his stomach when he wasn’t sure where one of his clan was. Ben was the one who insisted on swimming while the sun was high enough to warm the water. He wasn’t usually late for their unofficial daily appointment. If the sonic cleaner was acting up then Ben would be trying to fix it. Jango headed back down towards the Slave I to check on him.

Ben wasn’t on the Slave I, and the clothes were finished, sitting in the sonic cleaning unit. He wasn’t in camp. Jango gritted his teeth, reminded himself Ben used to be a Jedi, and switched on the scanning suite he used for tracking. His heart nearly stopped. There were animal tracks mixed in with Ben’s tracks. Both sets headed off into the forest with the entry marked by broken branches. All Ben had was his boots and blanket. He liked being naked for Jango and there weren’t supposed to be any aggressive fauna on this moon. All of Jango’s scanning equipment showed no predators large enough to be a danger to a human. But his equipment only recorded the area around camp. Even with his Force ability, Ben would be at a disadvantage without a weapon.

Jango jumped down a small ravine following the tracks. He breathed out when he saw the animal tracks split away, leaving the ravine. A few meters further, Ben, with his blanket wrapped around his hips like a sarong, was crouched down examining a flowering bush. “Ben?” Jango demanded, “are you hurt?”

“Hmm.” Ben looked up. “No, I’m fine, but this is the fourth example I’ve seen of hybridization across generna...” His voice trailed off when he saw Jango. “Oh shit.”

Swallowing down a tangle of furious words, Jango clenched his fists. “Get up.”

Ben scrambled to his feet, wincing when he tried to duck his chin and ran up against his posture collar. Jango kept it on him unless they were relaxing, eating, or in the water. It helped with Ben’s habit of trying to curl in on himself. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his lover. “I’m sorry, Jango.”

Jango breathed out the black lump of rage embracing him back. “Stars, you scared me, sweetheart. I saw animal tracks and you weren’t there.”

“There was a friendly herbivore of a species I didn’t recognize. I wanted to study it and just… Well, I got distracted. The bush is very unusual,  _ Jan’ika _ .” Ben reached up and removed Jango’s helmet for him. “I am so sorry, dear one. I should have commed you before wandering off.”

“I don’t care if you like being easy access for me, Ben. You’re going to start wearing something with pockets. Or we’re getting you one those fancy bracelets with a comm unit built in,” Jango informed him, tilting his head up for a quick kiss.

Ben chuckled. “I think I can bring myself to let the big, bad mando decorate his prize of war,” he teased, brushing his lips lightly against Jango’s. “More gold?”

Jango shrugged unrepentantly. “Stop looking so good wearing it.” Keeping one arm around Ben’s waist, he gestured at the bush. “So, am I digging up this one and putting it in a pot?”

“No. We can leave it for now. I’ll come by tomorrow with an analyzer unit and a holorecorder.” Ben’s odd statement made Jango look up at him. Jango had expected to be ordered back to camp to get Ben’s supplies to take notes on his find. “I do believe I did something bad, Jango. After all, I told you I’d stay near the camp or the ship today.”   


Jango licked his lips thinking about the conversation they’d had at dinner the night before. “You deserve to be punished, mutt?”

“Your mutt, and yes,” Ben said, blue eyes twinkling. “I think the bounty hunter who kidnapped me should punish his prize for running away. Shall we return to camp?”

Looking mournfully down at the now chafing plate of armor covering his groin, Jango sighed. “Yes. We really should.”

Ben tucked Jango’s helmet under one arm and offered Jango his hand. They walked together up the ravine and back to the path that led to camp

Once they were safely in the cave, Jango jerked the blanket from his lover’s hips and tossed it to the side. He paused. “Too much.”

Now naked, Ben shook his head, shivering as his cock just started to plump. “No. Just right. Be careless with me?”

“Give us a ‘no’,” Jango ordered. He felt something like an icicle jam itself in the back of his neck. It made him wince. “And a slow down?” There was a tug in his chest like someone had pulled on his heart. Ben didn’t like using safe words in a truly rough scene like this was going to be. The touch of mind-to-mind was the first way he’d ever spoken and came more naturally. Jango had agreed long ago to substitute telepathetic cues which were even more obvious than words. “Okay. Pass me my helmet?”

Ben handed Jango his helmet. Jango slipped it on and rolled his neck to adjust to the weight. “Just to verify. We’re going for me just a little meaner?”

“Oh, you’re already so unbearably cruel I don’t know how I could stand it,” Ben sassed as he knelt down to remove his boots. “Yes, my dear, you but a bit meaner would be perfect. Remind me why I’m not supposed to wander off without telling you.”

“Oh, I’ll remind you alright.” Jango’s eyes landed on his empty armor rack. It was bolted to the rock floor and wall. A feature Ben had noticed the night before while Jango was making latemeal. Honestly, Jango was more surprised Ben hadn’t insisted on testing it immediately. 

Shifting his stance to the one he used when he was on a job, Jango got into character striding over to where Ben was removing his last boot. “Stay down,” he ordered, moving to stand in front of Ben. He put his boot on the thigh of Ben’s bent leg and leaned his weight on it to keep Ben on his knees. “Tell me why I’m angry.”

Ben swallowed hard, eyes down and chin up since his collar wouldn’t let him hide. “Because I told you I would only go between camp and the ship until you returned.”

“Did you stick to the contract?” Jango asked because Ben liked it when he talked like a bounty hunter.

“No.”

Jango nodded in satisfaction at the simple answer. “If you wanted to explore, we could have done it together. I wasn’t sure if something had dragged you off. Look at me, my Ben.” Ben raised his eyes reluctantly from the floor to look up at Jango’s visor. “You fucked up so I’m going to punish you now. That means it doesn’t matter how loud you scream or beg. I’m not going to slow down, and I’m not going to stop.” Ben shuddered and almost looked away before he caught himself. Jango nodded slightly to show his approval, adding a mental nudge knowing Ben would hear the silent words. ‘This is going to be heavy, sweetheart. Slow down early and often and stop if you're not sure. We can always try again later.’ He pet Ben’s hair in reassurance when he felt the gentle brush of Ben’s acknowledgement. “Crawl over my armor rack and wait for me.”

Lifting his boot away, Jango watched as Ben went to all four and obediently crawled over to crouch in front of the rack. Taking another breath, Jango went over to supply crates and took out what he needed to set on the bed. 

Ben already had his hands up by his throat. Jango locked his hands in their usual place with the chain of the cuffs clipped to the ring of his collar. Then he attached the two ankle cuffs and unhooked them from each other so they could be attached to something else.

Ben let out a bitten-off cry of surprise when Jango grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him forward. He wrenched Ben’s leg up so he could attach the clip on Ben’s ankle to the pole on one side of the rack, above a high crossbar. Jango grabbed Ben’s other leg and secured it the same way to the opposite bar. Ben’s shoulders and head were still on the floor, but the rest of him was hanging by his ankles. His legs were spread apart just a hair short of worryingly uncomfortable leaving his cock, balls, and part of his ass in easy reach.

As Jango watched, Ben flexed his knees rocking further back onto his shoulders to test the security of the position. The rack didn’t even make a noise. The position of the rack meant Jango wouldn’t be able to fuck his lover, but that was okay. Ben preferred being denied Jango’s cock when he was being punished. Jango picked up the small, soft rubber toy he’d meant as a pleasant surprise. It’d still be that for Ben if not exactly how Jango had planned.

“Get it wet,” Jango ordered, shoving the toy into his lover’s mouth. It was thin and slightly hooked with a small bulb on the end and flared base to keep it in place. The bulb was half silvery metal on top and with the bottom half made of the same soft, black rubber as the rest of the toy. A moment later, Jango yanked it out of Ben’s mouth still trailing a string of spit. He pulled one of Ben’s ass cheeks further apart for a better view and shoved the toy into Ben’s hole which was still a little loose and slick from messing around as the sun rose.

Ben bucked, shouting wordlessly. Jango ignored his lover struggling as he got the toy properly seated with the bulb against the prostate. He’d spent enough time fingering Ben he had a good idea of the correct position even with the new angle. Once it was seated, Jango tapped it twice to turn it on. “Don’t worry about coming,” he told Ben absently as he adjusted the settings. “You won’t be able to stop yourself.”

“Jango.” Ben’s voice was already shaky. Jango hummed content with the toy’s vibrations. There would also be the very occasional shock delivered directly to the prostate for an instant orgasm. Something Ben wouldn’t be getting a warning about. “Could you please put the ring in my mouth?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jango sighed happily. He loved the look of his lover’s clever, soft mouth forced open by the black rubber and metal. “Of course.” He retrieved Ben’s ring gag and secured it. Pulling a pillow of the bed, Jango tucked it under Ben’s head to keep the buckle of the gag from digging in. “I’m going to leave you here for no more than ten minutes while I step outside.” He tapped his temple, “You say something if you need to.” Ben whined softly trying to turn his head to watch Jango walk away.

Jango walked down to the bottom of the path where there was a small copse of young, smooth barked trees with straight, narrow, springy branches. Using his knife, he cut several branches a little shorter than his arm, choosing a variety of diameters. He only really needed one and a backup, but he didn’t want to leave Ben alone any longer than he had to. Taking his armful of sticks back up to camp, Jango made sure Ben saw him set them on the top shelf of the armor rack.

Then Jango removed his armor and flight suit, setting them on the bed since the rack was already in use. He stripped all the way to the skin. He was going to end up sweating and naked made for easier cleanup.

Jango stood over Ben, straddling him, where the other man laid on the floor, making sure his lover could see what he was doing. Picking up the most promising looking branch, about half the width of his index finger, Jango whipped himself across the inside of his forearm with it and examined the resulting welt. Nodding in satisfaction, he ran the stick through his clenched fist to make sure there wouldn’t be any surprises. Ben moaned softly. His cock was red, hard, and dripping down his stomach and chest. From the amount of fluid, Jango guessed he’d already finished at least once. That was good. The endorphins would help Ben find that place in his head he loved so much.

“Don’t bother counting,” he warned Ben. “There’s not a set number I’m going for. I’ll stop when I think you’ve learned your lesson.” Then he brought his makeshift cane down hard against the inside of Ben’s right thigh. Ben only hissed which wasn’t unexpected. It would take more than a single stroke to bother Jango too. With no build up and no pause, Jango laid the next welt just above the first, closer to Ben’s bare cock and balls. Followed by the next.

Ben didn’t scream until the first strike Jango laid across his balls on his way to the opposite thigh. He tried to close his legs, ribs knocking into Jango’s ankles as he struggled. After a moment of Jango waiting for mental prod to slow down, Ben whacked Jango on the ass with the Force like a mount he wanted to speed along. Jango reprimanded him with a series of hits across his still hard cock and lower stomach. He wasn’t pulling his blows as much as he usually would when he played with Ben’s cock. It hurt, and there were pink and red welts forming on the tender flesh within seconds. Ben was screaming and trying to twist out of the way, but Jango secured him easily enough with a foot on his chest. The toy buzzing against Ben’s prostate kept him hard even as Jango flicked the head of his cock with the tip of the cane. The hit made golden bubbles brush against Jango’s mind as Ben savored the agony.

Jango caned the inside of both Ben’s thighs until there was a ladder of welts from the crease of Ben’s groin to his knee. Then he went back down each thigh angling the thin cane differently so it would hit across the welts already there. When Ben’s breathing shifted like he was finding the flow of the beating, Jango would change to striking his cock and balls, even dealing with the awkward angle to lay strokes across Ben’s hole and base of the toy. Blood started beading up from some of the marks on the third pass.

When there wasn’t a square centimeter of skin that wasn’t red, purple, or bloody, Jango started to slow down. He was still breathing easily. The long, daily hikes in full armor as he hunted had been good for him, but there was a sheen on sweat on his face, shoulders, and chest. He was also achingly hard even though he’d purposely avoided looking down to see how gorgeous his lover was when he suffered. Ben had stilled to limp, weeping, exhaustion back when there’d still been some pale skin visible on his cock. The constant, reassuring buzz of Ben’s mind let Jango know his lover was enjoying this.

Tapping the wet, reddened head of Ben’s cock with his finger, Jango smiled when it twitched. “Still works then. That’s good.” He set the now distinctly curved switch to the side, turned off the toy, and knelt down next to Ben.

Tears were trickling down Ben’s temples as spit and snot slid down his cheeks. He was shivering in fits every few seconds. Jango ran a hand over his damp, red hair. “Shh. We’re done with the first part, sweetheart. Can you look at me.”

Ben’s lashes, sooty and ridiculously long for a man, fluttered as he struggled to understand what Jango was saying. Jango waited patiently hand in his lover’s hair. There was a wet, gurgle as Ben tried to swallow. Then, painfully, he turned his head towards Jango. “Good boy,” Jango soothed. “Breathe for me. As soon as you’re ready, I’m going to take your gag off.” Ben took a few more wet breaths before giving a small nod.

Jango carefully unbuckled the straps and pulled the ring out of Ben’s mouth. Ben flexed his jaw slowly then whispered, voice so hoarse it was barely recognizable. “I’m so sorry, Jango.”

“I know you are, sweetheart.” Jango gently massaged Ben’s aching jaw. “You’re taking your punishment beautifully.” The words made Ben shudder and prompted a fresh trickle of tears. “Will you be okay if I get your legs down?”

Ben nodded. Jango patted his chest reassuringly before he stood up, removed the toy carefully, and unclipped Ben’s ankles from the armor rack, folding them carefully one at a time to the floor. Ben groaned when his thighs brushed, splaying his knees to avoid anything touching.

Jango breathed through his nose and ignored how the sound made his own cock twitch. He wouldn’t be fucking Ben tonight, and they still had one more part of the scene to go. “I’m going to get you a water pouch,” Jango informed him. “Keep breathing for me, sweetheart. You’re doing so well.”

Jango kept up a quiet patter of words as he collected a water pouch. He let Ben suck half of it down before setting it to the side. “Almost done now. You’re sure you want to keep going? I’ve got a nerveblocker, but this part isn’t something we can stop right away.”

Ben nodded. “I know, Jango. If I have to call it, I’ll block the pain with the Force. But I really would like to try.”

“Fuck, how did I get so lucky?” Jango breathed at the beautiful, wrecked man in front of him. He gave Ben a lingering kiss. “I’m going to make you cry, sweetheart, and you’re going to look absolutely gorgeous while you do.”

Jango clipped Ben’s ankles to the base of the poles, spreading his legs again but letting him lay flat on the floor. Then he went to the kitchenette area and checked on the roasts. While he was there he picked up the bottle of dangerously red chili oil he’d used to flavor the meat. From the medkit, he took out a pair of thin, durarubber gloves.

Ben smiled when Jango sat the oil down next to his head. “I’m not letting you keep the gag for this, because I want to hear you,” Jango told him as he put on the gloves. The metal clips on Ben’s ankles clicked against the poles of the rack as Ben shuddered. Jango lightly prodded the abused flesh of Ben’s inner thighs as well as his swollen cock and balls, checking for anything that might need bacta.

“You take a whipping beautifully, sweetheart. Next time I’ll use a leather strap so we can see if the oil makes those marks hurt differently.” Ben was nervous, but relatively calm, when Jango picked up the oil. Jango poured a thin stream of red oil across the rosy flesh of Ben’s inner thighs, cock, and balls with his left hand. With his right, he smeared the oil into a thin layer. He continued adding oil until it coated everywhere he’d caned, including the rim of Ben’s hole.

Ben let out a soft sigh of relief, but Jango knew nothing would happen immediately. It took time for the burning to start. With that in mind he tidied up, disposing of the gloves and putting away the oil. He sat down on the edge of his bed with his armor and cleaning kit next to him to have something to do as he waited.

The first sign the oil was working was a soft hiss as Ben shifted his hips uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. The chain between the cuffs on his wrists clinked in the quiet as he adjusted his hands. Jango hurried up and finished with his helmet to set it aside. Ben was blinking rapidly and kept tugging at his hands and legs setting metal ringing against metal. “Jango?” he said uncomfortably.

“I’m here,” Jango promised as he sat down next to him. “Let it build. It’ll hurt but that’s all, and I’ll be right here the whole time.” There was a loud rattle as Ben reflexively tried to close his knees. Jango ran his fingers lightly over his own cock as Ben’s eyes got wider and wider when the uncomfortable prickling started to build towards scalding pain.

Ben writhed, covered in sweat. He kept rolling his hips in a useless attempt to control the burning. He was red all over as if Jango hadn’t been judicious with the application of oil. His limp cock was painfully swollen, and every time it moved Ben hissed. Jango took pity on him and reached over to pinch his nipples just to give him a new kind of pain to focus on. The pressure made Ben cry out, twisting to escape the new torment, trying to use his elbows to knock Jango’s hands away. A mental prod warned Jango it hadn’t been appreciated.

“Poor thing,” Jango murmured, immediately moving his hand back to his cock rather than touching Ben. “It’s your fault for liking it too much. I beat you bloody and worked you until you came dry, and you were still hard. I bet if I put that toy back in you, you could still come again. Want to find out? I could slick up with the oil just for you.”

“Please no,” Ben gasped suddenly. “Please don’t.” He was shaking, thrusting his hips up to get away from the burning, but the movement only made the sensation worse Jango knew. The tears were back, flowing even more rapidly.

Jango lifted up the stick that he’d been whittling on while he watched Ben suffer. This one was twice as thick as the first. “I told you I wasn’t going to stop even if you begged me.” He’d cut his new cane short to better control his swings while kneeling on the floor. The test blow against his arm, just above the first, thudded rather than stung. “Be glad I left you on your back. I could have rolled you over and forced you to rub your sore, little cock against the floor while I beat your ass.”

Ben started sobbing when Jango brought the cane down on the outside of his left thigh. He screamed when Jango landed the second blow opposite the first.

Jango only made one pass with the heavy cane, moving slower so Ben had time to appreciate the different flavors of pain. When he raised it to start on the agreed second pass, there was a hard tug in his chest. He set the cane to the side immediately and ran a calming hand across Ben’s chest. The oil would still be burning like plasma exhaust and wouldn’t stop for quite awhile even after it was cleaned off. “What do you want, sweetheart?” he asked ready to go for the nerveblocker hypo on the bed if Ben needed it.

“Just this. Stay with me?” Ben gasped, body rolling like he was trying to fuck an invisible lover. His cuffs rattled gently with each movement. “Jango!”

Jango moved closer, pressing up against Ben’s side for the comfort of skin on skin. Ben’s chest was heaving as he sucked in air to breathe through the pain. His hands were clenched into fists with the knuckles pressing up against his chin, face shiny with sweat, spit, and tears. He looked absolutely obscene and transcendent as he rocked.

Jango fisted his cock as he traced his eyes across the mess of welts, small cuts, and bruises covering Ben’s well-muscled thighs. Ben would struggle to stand on his own, let alone walk anywhere until they got bacta on him. Jango stroked himself slow and firm with one hand and pet Ben’s hair with the other. “Shh, sweetheart. It’s over. You’ve been good. It’s over.” He shuddered, spilling himself across the welts on Ben’s stomach.

Clean up went very slowly. Jango used cooking oil to remove the worst of the chili oil before bringing out the damp cleansing wipes. Then he got a bucket of cold water and soap when dragging the wipes over inflamed skin made Ben moan in agony. The temperature of the water offered temporary relief, at least, as Jango cleaned off the remaining oil. A less intense burn would linger through the next day, but it would decrease in intensity quickly as time passed. Jango disinfected any open wounds, but he left the bacta gel in the medkit at Ben’s request. It would work just as well in the morning, and Ben could enjoy the sting a little longer.

Jango removed Ben’s posture collar and cuffs, before helping the other man to the fresher for what was going to be a truly unpleasant piss if Jango had to guess. While Ben sorted himself out, Jango put fresh linens on their bed, dealt with latemeal, and dug some old-fashioned cold packs out of the chiller which he wrapped in towels. Bacta was good, but sometimes a cold pack offered better pain relief even if it was psychosomatic.

“Jango?” Ben called weakly. Jango put the cold packs to the side and hurried over to him.

“Any blood?” he asked, letting Ben use him as a crutch for his awkward shuffle towards the bed.

Ben gave him a crooked smile. “Not that I could see. You’re very good at that.”

“Keep that mind next time you think about wandering off, sweetheart,” Jango teased as he slowly lowered Ben to the bed. While his thighs were a mess, his ass was mostly unmarked which made it easier for him to lay down. Jango packed the wrapped cold packs between his thighs before covering him with a blanket.

After quickly rinsing himself off, Jango joined his lover in bed with an armful of water pouches and hydration packs as well as some snacks.

Ben frowned. “But the food…”

“Is done, stored, and waiting until you’ve rested enough to want some. Do you need more to drink?” Jango asked. He handed a hydration pack over when Ben nodded. “The food will still be warm when you’re ready.” He pressed a quick kiss to Ben’s mouth to clean up the lingering drops of water. “And, in case you were wondering, you’re forgiven, sweetheart.”

With a coy smile, Ben murmured, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to make some more trouble then. I’m extremely curious what I would have to do to make you put chili oil on that new toy.” Jango laughed and pinned his lover down to kiss him some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Jango was whistling as he made his way back up the path to camp. Ben had asked for fish, and Jango had three beauties already gutted and scaled for whatever Ben was planning. Ben had been mysterious about the clippings he’d been taking from the local herbs and hanging up to dry or infusing into chili oil. As far as Jango was concerned, it would either be a lovely latemeal or poison them both. In the second case, he had several anti-tox kits ready to go.

Ben was laying on his bed when Jango ducked into the cave. Jango froze and stared as Ben dragged his own nails up the black and purple bruises running up the insides of his thighs. With one foot on the floor and the other bent and propped on his bed, Ben had propped his head up with his pillow against the wall to see what he was doing.

As Jango gaped, he trailed his thumb over a bruise that was speckled red despite the yellow-green edges. With his lower lip held tight between his teeth Ben ground his thumb into the mark with a long, needy moan. His other hand was on his half-hard cock, kneading the fading bruises on the shaft before plucking at his foreskin.

“Ben?” Jango’s question was strangled as Ben pulled his thumb away from the bruise and slapped it with a hard crack.

“Jango!” The near scream had Jango dropping the fish and running forward. He hadn’t meant to startle his lover, and Ben’s surprised distress had all of Jango’s instincts screaming to get close enough to hold him. Ben’s blue eyes opened, bright with tears as he panted. “Jango?”

“I’m here, sweetheart,” Jango said, leaning over him protectively and pressing the beskar plate on the back of his gauntlet to the bruise Ben had just struck. “What are you up to?”

Ben let out a long, relieved sigh at the soothing sensation of cold, smooth metal countering the sharp sting. “You’ve been gone for most of the day.” There was a hint of whine in his tone. “I got bored.”

“You poor, neglected thing,” Jango said in a fond near growl wrapping his gloved fingers gently around Ben’s cock teasing it with the double stitched seams in the leatheris. “How could I be so cruel to my sweet boy?”

“I even put on a collar for you.” Ben tilted his head back displaying the soft collar they used for playing aboard the ship. He pouted, “But you weren’t there so I had to play by myself.”

That stirred the heat already burning in Jango’s gut from the sight of Ben torturing his own cock. “I’m yours, sweetheart. All you ever have to do is ask. I’ll do whatever you want. Say the word.”

“Take your armor off, Jango, please,” Ben said a bit breathily as the pink flush on his cheeks and chest darkened. “Please, I want to watch.” With a sly smile he added, “And keep talking. Tell me what to do, that I’m yours.”

Jango pushed himself up, swallowing hard. “Play with your nipples for me, sweetheart. Pinch them until they’re nice and hard. I want a show too.” Ben whimpered as he reached up for his chest. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you’ve already lubed up my favorite tight, little hole.” Jango started with his vambraces remembering advice he’d gotten so long he couldn’t remember who’d given it to him. When you were taking your armor off for your  _ riduur _ save the  _ buy’ce _ for last so you were already burning for them when they saw your eyes.

“How many fingers did you stuff yourself with wishing it was my cock?” Jango demanded as he started placing his armor on its rack.

Ben arched his chest up as he plucked at the hard, pink peaks with the edge of his nails, encouraging them to swell enough to give him something to grasp. “Only two. I didn’t want to be too loose for you.”

“Stars you’re good for me,” Jango crooned, lifting off his cuirass and unbuckling his gunbelt. “So sweet for me, making sure you’re just the kind of hot, tight fuck I like. Twist those soft, little nipples for me. Hard as you can, sweetheart. It should hurt.” He shivered in satisfaction as Ben obeyed. Ben whined softly through gritted teeth as he tugged his own nipples up, stretching the flushed skin, and turned them cruelly between his fingers until tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes.

“Good boy,” Jango repeated, loving how the phrase made Ben’s cock bob. “You’re so beautiful when you let me hurt you. Every time you let out one of those little whimpers I want to shove my cock down your throat and feel them. And you’re such a good boy you’d just open up your mouth. Right, sweetheart?”

Ben gasped as he rolled his nipples between his nails. “Yes. Whatever you want, Jango. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Jango tugged off his flight suit trying to ignore how his hands were trembling. “That’s right, sweetheart. You're mine, my good boy. So I get to do whatever I want to you.” He gritted his teeth and hung up his flightsuit properly before lifting the helmet off his head. Setting it in the center of the rack, he indulged himself with a few strokes to his hard cock. Just enough to make his stomach clench. Ben’s eyes followed the motions with gratifying interest.

Ben bared his throat when Jango strode over to lean over him. This time they were skin to skin as Ben’s knees brushed Jango’s when Jango stepped between the spread legs. Bracing himself with one arm against the mattress, Jango tugged Ben’s hands away from his now red nipples. “Oh sweetheart, thank you,” Jango breathed making sure the warm, wet air brushed over the tender points. “That looks painful. Let me help.” He licked his lips before pressing a soft kiss to one swollen bud, caressing it with lips and tongue before sucking delicately. Ben’s moan was equally gentle as a tentative hand threaded itself through the short hair at the nape of Jango’s neck.

With a final, soothing lap, Jango lifted his mouth away from the abused nipple. “Don’t pull and you can hold onto me,” he rumbled before kissing his way across the still thin chest to the other bud to give it the same treatment. Except instead of pulling away with a little tooka kit lick, Jango bit to hear his lover groan.

A second hand came up to cradle Jango’s head and pushed him down into Ben’s chest as Ben gasped, arching up into Jango’s teeth. Laving the nipple he’d just bitten, Jango sighed happily. “Sweet as uj and so good for me.” He kissed his way up Ben’s chest and throat to his mouth. Ben’s hands slid down to Jango’s shoulders, tugging him closer as they traded soft presses of lips.

Jango pulled back to catch his breath. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart. I left you all alone. I want to make it up to you.” When Ben started to gnaw nervously at his bottom lip, Jango kissed him until he stopped. “You don’t have to. I can choose, but it would make me happier if you told me.” Kissing Ben’s nose he added, “I might not give it to you.”

Ben chuckled. “You’re so mean to me.” He didn’t sound displeased by the thought. “I… Can I show you instead?”

“Of course.” Jango straightened up to give Ben room to move.

Ben pulled up his legs and rolled over tucking his knees under him so his ass was in the air, legs spread so Jango could see his bruises, and his cheek and hands were pressed against the mattress. “Could I have my cuffs? And could you spank me?” Ben asked, trying not to sound timid.

Jango put his hands on the cheeks of Ben’s rounded ass massaging lightly with his fingers. “Of course. Would you like me to tie your ankles as well so you can’t close your legs?” Ben’s shudder was all the answer he needed. Scratching the join where ass met thigh lightly with his nails, Jango considered Ben’s bed. The collar had an attachment point for the wrist cuffs, but the clips on the ankle cuffs Jango had brought were too short. Jango needed line of some kind. He didn’t usually use rope since binders were quicker to get Ben into and out of. “I’m going to step over to the armor rack to get what we need.” Jango patted Ben’s currently unmarked ass fondly. “Stay here.”

The liquid polymer he used in his grappling cable provided the line Jango needed to secure Ben’s ankles. He made sure to shoot the line so it nearly skimmed Ben’s side before using his knife to sever the line from his vambrace and cut off the metal head. He divided the cord in half then resheathed his knife. The sound of sharp metal against leatheris made Ben huff out a small, nervous breath. Jango chuckled and stroked a hand across the trembling flank, “Not right now, sweetheart.”

Jango wrapped an arm around Ben pulling him back to sit on his heels. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Jango murmured, “Hands, sweetheart.” Ben tucked his loose fists sweetly to his throat so Jango could lock them in place. With his hands cuffed at his neck, Jango lowered Ben’s forehead back to the mattress slowly using the collar to keep him from falling forward. Then he secured the cuffs around Ben’s ankles to the legs of the bed with the cords to keep him from sliding his legs closed to protect his balls and inner thighs.

Jango settled himself behind Ben running his hands over the smooth skin of his back and ass. He reached down to adjust his cock so it slid between the full cheeks as he rolled his hips, teasing the slick rim of Ben’s hole. “I’m just going to check you aren’t too loose,” he murmured with a reassuring hand on Ben’s hip. He gripped himself firmly and pressed his cock into Ben tensing his whole body to stop himself from thrusting hard into the tight, welcoming clench of heat. “Perfect. Stars, you’re such a good boy, sweetheart.”

Ben moaned softly trying to impale himself further, but Jango grabbed his hips to stop his wiggling. “Did I say you could do that?”

“No?” Ben asked just a curl of snide in his tone.

Jango grinned. “No, I didn’t.” He brought his hand in a proper smack catching Ben’s left asscheek from the underside and lifting it up into a lovely jiggle. Ben let out a breathy little noise he muffled in the mattress. Jango rubbed the red mark rising on the pale, freckled skin. “That’s pretty.” Reluctantly, he pulled out of Ben. “Shh, just need a better angle.” He began to spank slow and light aiming for the sweet spot, warming up the skin so Ben wouldn’t have to struggle to enjoy himself.

Then, when Ben was leaning into the strikes, Jango adjusted the angle of his hand and slapped the bruises between Ben’s legs in four short, sharp hits alternating sides. Ben cried out rocking forward with the force of the blows. Immediately, Jango pushed his cock back into Ben, massaging the pinked ass as he thrust. “Good boy. You took that perfectly. Breathe for me.” Jango breathed loudly to get Ben’s wet inhales on the rhythm. “Very good, sweetheart. I’m going to start again now.”

Still thrusting into Ben’s tight ass, Jango spanked as he went. He was good at this, at building up that wave of pain until his lover went skidding down the other side in ecstasy then coddling him through the trough to rise again. Ben usually enjoyed the harder-edged kinds of pain that would make most beings beg to stop. Jango appreciated his lover’s masochism, but he also liked making Ben whine and wiggle looking for something to push him over the next wave instead bracing himself to endure.

Jango pulled out again slapped both his hands down Ben’s inner thighs before raking with his nails. Ben screamed, hard, flushed cock starting to leak. Shoving back into that tight hole, Jango fucked him through the wash of endorphins before massaging the red, speckled marks starting to form on Ben’s ass. He was starting to feel the impact in his own hand, but decades of combat training had left him with thick callouses and high pain tolerance when hitting things. “Breathe,” Jango reminded himself as much as Ben. “Breathe for me, sweetheart. You’re being so good for me. Next time I’ll spank your balls. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Ben made a confused noise, half protest, half lustful groan. Jango leaned down to press a fond kiss to the small of his back. “I know it hurts, sweetheart, but I love watching you squirm. Please let me spank your balls? I’ll make it feel good.”

“Yes,” Ben babbled. “Yes, please. Jango!”

Jango started up the spanking again, keeping the impacts light for the moment as Ben remembered to breathe. Slowly, he built the intensity letting his cock slip out of Ben’s twitching hole to get a better angle to grab between slaps. After each strike he grabbed a handful of sweet, rosy flesh and squeezed with just the slightest sting as his nails dug in. Ben whined and rocked his hips back into the rough touch. So Jango gave him several sharp, stinging slaps before going back to grabbing after each hit. “Ready? Breathe in,” Jango ordered as he gave one last fond squeeze to his glorious handful of ass.

Ben obediently breathed in. Jango’s next hit landed four fingers held stiffly together against the tender skin of Ben’s sack. With a high-pitched cry, Ben rocked forward, legs jerking against their restraints. Jango repeated the motion two more times before cradling the abused balls gently in his palm, rolling them lightly against his fingers. “Good boy. Didn’t that feel good?”

There was a wheezing whine in response. Jango pressed a line of tender kisses across his lover’s lower back. “Will you let me spank your cock next time? I’ll fuck you properly afterwards.”

“You complete bastard,” Ben gasped, “yes. Yes, you can do whatever you want, Jango. Just fuck me!”

“Stars, you’re wonderful.” Jango alternated petting and scratching down the reddened flesh of Ben’s ass to the black and yellow of his thighs and back up. He waited until Ben started relaxing into his touch to land several heavy, cupped-handed blows over Ben’s hole letting the impact carry through the meaty tissue of his ass cheeks to where he really wanted the touch. Ben yowled pushing his face down into the mattress and shoving his ass further up to beg for more.

Jango indulged him landing slow, heavy blows that thudded audibly when they landed. He rubbed the marks he left between each hit trying to restrain himself from giving in and just shoving himself back into the clinging heat of Ben’s hole and rutting until he spent. He bit the inside of his cheek until it stung to bring himself under control, taking a moment to press kisses to the reddened cheeks being so invitingly offered up to him. “Almost there, sweetheart.”

After a few more heavy spanks to continue the pattern he’d been building, Jango shifted his stance so his hand could hit easily between Ben’s legs. He aimed for the pink, leaking head bobbing and jerking as Ben eagerly awaited more punishment. Two quick, stinging swats to the balls had Ben tipping further forward, instinctively trying to get away, which gave Jango more room to work with. He only managed one, solid hit to the head of Ben’s cock before his hand was being splattered with pearly fluid.

Ben cried out in true upset. Jango threw himself onto the mattress, pressing himself over Ben comfortingly and fisting Ben’s cock to work him through it. “Shh, good boy, sweetheart. That’s it. All nice and sensitive for me. Good boy. You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. You’re good.”

Jango maneuvered himself with his hand still on Ben’s cock so he was buried to the hilt in Ben’s ass. “But I’m not going to stop until I’m finished,” he warned cheerfully. Then he started rolling his hips, pumping Ben’s still hard cock at the same time. “Go on, sweetheart, tell me how it feels.”

“Hurts,” Ben rasped tearfully. “Please, Jango, harder.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want.” Jango got both knees on the mattress and one arm around Ben’s hips so he could pound the taller man properly. Their hips slapped together hard enough Ben would be feeling it on his already reddened skin. The whole time Jango didn’t stop tugging on his spent cock, forcing it to stay hard for him. When he came, Jango bit down on Ben’s pale shoulder, digging his teeth in possessively until Ben whined in protest.

Jango rested his forehead between Ben’s shoulders as he caught his breath. “Good boy, sweetheart,” he repeated just in case Ben wasn’t clear on the fact Jango didn’t care about him spending early. “You did good.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben said hoarsely. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Didn’t mean to come all over my hand when I spanked your cock like something out of holoporn?” Jango asked wryly. “I didn’t tell you not to, sweetheart. And I liked it. You’re amazing.”

Ben chuckled roughly. “Well, when you put it that way…”

Jango nipped the back of his neck in warning. “I do.” He reached down and undid the knots around Ben’s ankle cuffs. “You want water right away, or should we catch our breath?”

The binders around Ben’s wrists clattered. “No,” Ben said emphatically. “Please stay.”

“I’ll stay,” Jango promised with a kiss to Ben’s shoulder. He moved them so they were both on the bed properly with their heads on Ben’s pillow, Ben’s back to Jango’s chest. Jango had left his hips pressed tight to Ben’s to keep his cock inside him as it softened. Rather than lay on his arm, he tucked it under Ben’s head wrapping it around to stroke the fine, red hair. His other hand smoothed and down Ben’s hip and side in steady motions.

Ben seemed content with the position, hands curved under his chin and eyes closed. “Are the fish salvageable or are we having rations tonight?”

Jango swore when he remembered he’d left the fish on the floor. “I’ll rinse them off. You’re stewing them, right?”

“Get the dirt off then decide,” Ben ordered him, snuggling his ass back further onto Jango’s. “Either way it can wait. Cuddling now.”

“Yes, sir,” Jango murmured, the back of Ben’s neck. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
